


Mommy Hekapoo

by Viceroy_of_Filth



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Breastfeeding, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-04-18
Packaged: 2021-04-25 15:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viceroy_of_Filth/pseuds/Viceroy_of_Filth
Summary: After a long day at school, Marco could definitely use a pick me up.
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Eclipsa Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Marco Diaz & Hekapoo, Marco Diaz/Hekapoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

School had just ended and Marco was just drained. His energy was at the lowest it could ever be. As soon as he got to his room, he was surprised to see Hekapoo just sitting on his bed. "Wow. You don't look so good Muscles." Backhanded insult aside, Marco just wasn't up for an adventure today. "I just want to lay down right now Hekapoo. Can we do this later?" Hekapoo has been taking a lot out of Marco as of recent. He certainly could use something nice and relaxing at this point. That's when she knew what to do. 

With a smirk on her face, she got further into bed, padding her lap and told him, "how's about you rest right here?" Marco knew that Hekapoo was up to something, but he was too tired to try and fight it. So he did just as she asked and rested his head onto her lap. As Hekapoo began to comb through his hair, Marco began to doze off a little bit. He never would have guessed that laying on a girl's lap would be so... nice. Being coddled like this made him feel like a baby. And he liked it. It almost didn't even shock him when Hekapoo pulled down a side of her dress to reveal one of her breasts to him. 

She pointed her nipple towards him and said, in a soft motherly tone, "go on. Suck on me." Marco didn't argue. He took hold of Hekapoo's tit and began to suckle on it like a newborn. She wasn't a mom, but for some reason, Marco could taste something coming out of her teat. It wasn't breast milk, but it tasted sweet. He honestly couldn't get enough of it. Hekapoo was just enjoying the feeling of breastfeeding her cute boyfriend that she felt like she could do more for him. It was then she noticed the slight bulge coming from Marco's pants.

She scoffed at it, thinking to herself, ‘Wow, this boy is horny as fuck… Then again, so am I…’ Hekapoo held Marco's head close to her bosom and drew little circles on his chest with her finger. With each little tease, she watched as his pants got tighter and tighter. As he was busy drinking up her "milk", Hekapoo unzipped his jeans and pulled out his erect cock. 

It was a sight to behold. The poor boy was starting to leak a bit at the tip. It twitched in anticipation, wanting a release. Hekapoo licked her hand, getting as much of her slobber as she could, and began to stroke Marco slowly. "How's my little baby doing?" Marco moaned as the feeling of her wet hand felt close to the walls of a vagina. He couldn't help but thrust into her hand like a mindless child who just discovered masturbation for the first time. "Hehe... I guess that means you like this..." 

Marco just kept sucking on Hekapoo, drinking more and more of her juices, as he was being taken care of down there. The helpless look on his face made it all the more alluring for Hekapoo. Her grip would squeeze slightly as she stroked him. Her wet hand would be mixed with his dripping pre cum. If she wasn't already busy coddling Marco, she'd be working on her soaking slit. "You like that? Does my little boy like being played with while he drinks my milk?" Marco was above and beyond horny at this point. The dirty talk just made him pump his hips into her palm even more. Marco broke free from her breast, long enough for Hekapoo to hear his whimpering moans. She giggled as his eagerness to cum was both amusing and hot at the same time. "Come on Marco. I don't want you to end too early. Hold it in just a little bit longer.” She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Do it for mommy." 

Marco stopped his humping. He knew he was close but for some reason, hearing Hekapoo call herself, "mommy," was the sexiest thing she's said to him yet. Her stroking didn't stop though. She slowed down, squeezing when she pulled up, and letting go just a bit when she went back down. Hekapoo let Marco's head rest back down on her lap and unzipped his hoodie. She pulled up on his undershirt and started playing with his cute little nipples. She continued to whisper in a motherly tone, "you like it when mommy treats you like this?" Marco just nodded, his legs trembling trying not to cum too early. All because Hekapoo asked nicely. 

Hekapoo saw the look on his face. He was so close but was holding himself back. She smirked as she kept on stroking him. "Almost there. Just a little. Bit. More." Marco was losing it. Hekapoo was always known for her teasing, but this was a whole other level for them. Still, he was way too weak to even fight her. She had him under her thumb and she knew it. For Hekapoo, she just loved watching her boyfriend turn into putty before him. His little moans were like puppy yelps. His squirming was like a fidgeting toddler. 

She leaned in and whispered to him one more time, "on the count of three. I want you to cum for me." Marco's breathing took to a heavier turn. Hekapoo found feel his breath against her bare nipple. She began to stroke him some more. The look on his face meant he was ready. With each count, she squeezed and pulled down."One…" Marco shook. "Two…" Hekapoo licked her lips. "Three…" Marco buckled his hips and thrusted upwards, suddenly spurting out like a fountain. 

He shot cum all over Hekapoo's hand as well as his clothes and bed. He took in a gasp of air as Marco just fell right to sleep after that climax. Hekapoo, still dripping "milk" onto his face, looked at her hand and then to her resting boy toy. As she licked the jizz off, she smiled at him and said, "sleep tight, Marco."


	2. A new mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is called by Hekapoo for some important business while an unlikely friend come to join in.

The weekend was finally here. Marco was instructed by Hekapoo to portal over to Butterfly Castle once school had ended. Did she need him for another dimensional mission? Did she just want to hang out? Whatever it was, he was just glad he was able to get another break from schoolwork. As he tore open a portal with his dimensional scissors, he could the garden, just on the other side. Once he stepped through, he was greeted by a familiar face. “Oh hello Marco. Fancy seeing you here.” “Hey Eclipsa. Do you know where Hekapoo is?” The queen just smiled. “Indeed I do. Want me to take you to her?” “Wh… Why? Is she okay?” She giggled. “Hekapoo’s fine dearie. She has something rather special for you.” “...Special?”

Eclipsa was walking Marco through the halls of Butterfly Castle. He’s been here many times before, but he’s never once explored this far. Familiar halls and corridors passed by and Marco was left wondering where Eclipsa was taking him. Whatever Hekapoo wanted, it must have been important. “Here we are!” It looked like any other room in the castle, but with Hekapoo’s name etched into the door. “I didn’t know Hekapoo lived here.” Marco remarked. Eclipsa chuckled. “She doesn’t. She just has this room for her more… ‘personal’ meetings.” “Personal?” Before he could get an answer from Eclipsa, the door opened up and standing before them, in a towel was Hekapoo. “Hey Musles. Ready for round 2?”

Marco was tossed onto the bed, his hands tied behind his back with his own hoodie. The only words he could have mustered as the two women stood before him were, “Round 2?” Hekapoo smiled at him and dropped her towel. Marco blushed immediately. While it wasn’t the first time he had seen her naked, this was the first time someone else was there to watch them. She crept over to him, swinging her wide hips from side to side, as she leaned over and brushed a finger across his chin. “I just thought my baby boy could use some more pampering.” Marco gulped. She knew how much he liked it when she would baby him like this. “He… Hekapoo…” he was struggling with his words at this point. He was too enraptured by her beautiful body that he wasn’t aware of anything else around him. “Wha… What about… Eclipsa…” Little did he know, she had her hands wrapped around him from behind. “It’s okay. Your other mommy will help out too…” 

Eclipsa’s hands were caressing his chest, making Marco breathing even more staggered. Hekapoo was snuggling up under his neck, getting even more of a rise out of him. It wasn’t long before even he fell into his role. “Mommy… Oh mommy…” Eclipsa cooed, "it's okay baby. Your mommy's here. We're gonna make you feel all better." As Eclipsa was planting soft kisses to his cheek, Hekapoo trailed down his body, and ending at the bulge in his pants. "Looks like our little boy is feeling good." Marco didn't reply. All he did was gasp as Hekapoo unfastened his pants and pulled it off with his underwear, revealing the large piece of meat he had stashed inside. "He's certainly grown up big and strong hasn't he mommy?" Eclipsa asked as she was teasing Marco's nipples through his shirt. "He really has mommy. *chu* He really has. *chu* *chu* *chu*" Hekapoo continued to kiss his stiff cock as Marco was laid back some more to see Eclipsa resting him on his lap; in a pose all too familiar.

"Mommy told me you liked drinking her milk. Would you like some of mine too?" She pulled out one of her breasts and Marco was already competing to start suckling on it. He leaned up and took hold of her nipple; enveloping it with his mouth and sucking on it with such care. Eclipsa enamored by Marco’s tenderness that she almost forgot she was just playing a role. Deep down, she wanted a child to coddle and protect. Right now, in this moment, Marco really was her child and she wanted to make sure he got everything he ever wanted. Marco continued drinking from the queen's tit. Her milk was the real deal. A mother who was separated from her daughter for so long and she wasn't even able to breastfeed her properly. A part of him felt sad that her baby girl would not be able to have her first sip of her milk, but the other part couldn’t help but indulge himself even more. Eclipsa’s tasted somewhat sweeter than Hekapoo's from what he could recall. Almost like the almond milk he had back home.

Hekapoo saw how peaceful Marco was as he laid in Eclipsa’s lap, drinking from her breast. So she thought it was time to take things up a notch. She stood up before Marco, her slit now dripping in anticipation, as she hovered over his cock and began sliding herself over his length. Her slick juices coating Marco's dick and making him shutter whenever she brushed him with her clit. His moans were muffled, refusing to let go of Eclipsa’s heavenly fluids. She sunk her hands underneath his white tee, feeling up his bare chest and tracing out his pectorals and abdominals. "Does our baby boy like it when we pamper him?” Marco just nodded. Hekapoo raised her hips and had his dick pointed right at her entrance. “Ready for Mommy’s special hug?” Marco nodded even more. His lips not leaving Eclipsa’s breast for a second. Hekapoo slowly engulfed his cock within her folds, moaning as inch after inch was making its way inside of her.

A wet slap was felt once the fiery demon bottomed out on him. She could feel his slab of meat pulsating inside her, twitching in anticipation as her walls were hugging him nice and tight. Marco gasped, letting Eclipsa’s milk dribble down his chin as he was too engulfed by her warm depths. Hekapoo leaned forward, getting in close with the bashful looking latino as she said softly, “do you like being inside of your mommy Marco?” She could see in his face that he was doing all that he could to not finish too quickly. A small nod was all she could get from him and that was really all she needed. She rose her hips slightly and pressed them back down, eliciting a cute little moan from her lover. "Ah… Mommy…" Eclipsa took him by the sides of his head and locked lips with him.

It was an odd position for Marco to say the least. Hekapoo was on top of him while Eclipsa was busy making out with him off to his side. All while his hands were brushing through his hair and caressing the sides like the passionate she is. Her tongue was dancing with his, taking the lead as she explored his mouth and dove in deep. She could even taste the residue from her breast milk on his tongue. Marco was moaning into Eclipsa’s kiss. From both her and Hekapoo on top of him. The pleasure was building up inside of him. His breathing more staggered and core feeling ready to burst. 

Once Eclipsa broke the kiss, a strand of drool linking their lips together, as he was exclaiming, “Mommy! Mommy!” He didn’t need to say anything more. Hekapoo could feel his cock twitching inside of her and growing in size. “Cum for mommy Marco,” she encouraged. “Fill your mommy up to the brim!!!” Marco grunted hard as he shot out a flood of his baby batter into her womb. Hekapoo smiled proudly as she planted herself on top of him, taking his entire load and getting drunk off of her lover’s jizz. Her own orgasm was even taking a hold of him as she could feel her walls trying to milk him for all that he had. All the while, Eclipsa watching from the side, her panties practically soaking through to the bed as she watched this display of love before her.

Once Marco finished and Hekapoo was spent, she fell on top of Marco, both now breathing heavily into each other's ear, as they were basking in the afterglow. Marco’s cock slipped out Hekapoo’s pussy which let out a small trickle of his cum. Eclipsa was moved by how close the two seemed to be. Not to mention how into their roles were. Upon closer inspection, it would seem that both were tired out and were just sleeping close together. Eclipsa took hold of a nearby blanket and covered the two cuties. As she was seeing herself out, she caught Marco looking back at her and she just smiled. She blew him a kiss and whispered, “Good night sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this latest chapter for a one shot I had no intention on continuing. It wasn't until a friend of mine talked about how disappointed he was about the cancellation of a certain Marco/Eclipsa/Hekapoo comic that I felt the need to fill in that void with this. Can't say if there will be more chapters or when they'll even come out if I do decide on continuing it. But if you do like this, let me know and I'll try taking some suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Marcoloveshekapoo.
> 
> (I'm open to lewd Markapoo suggestions. Just try to keep things light and fluffy though)


End file.
